


Family Matters

by nakadoo



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, kind of a drabble honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:56:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakadoo/pseuds/nakadoo
Summary: "Are you worried?""Of course I'm worried," Shizuo grumbled. “You don’t really talk about them much, it always seemed that you didn’t really… I dunno, cared about them meeting me.”“But meeting the family is important to you, yeah?” Izaya replied, tilting his head to get a better look at Shizuo’s face.Shizuo nodded.A quick meet the parents fic.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 104





	Family Matters

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read [False Impressions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3307526/chapters/7224887) , just assume that prior to this Izaya and Shizuo somehow managed to fall in love UwU

Things have gotten odd over the last few years, and who would have thought it started just because of a little bit of sleep deprivation.

Shizuo tugs nervously at the collar of his shirt as he contemplates life. He had never realized how much of a drifter he was until he and Izaya had started taking things seriously. He never really had any real plans in life, just always thought to himself to live as peacefully as possible. But now things are different and it makes him nervous, and excited at the same time.

Izaya had read his fortune once (he always thought that those weird Tarot cards were for show, but he should have expected that Izaya actually knew how to use them), and a card that he drew constantly enough that both of them noticed it was the Tower Card. Izaya had told him that it meant that things would be starting anew, and though the image on the card didn’t exactly look promising, Izaya had sworn on his life that things that look bad aren’t necessarily bad.

Take, for example, their bad relationship somehow blooming into one of the healthiest relationships in Ikebukuro. To the point that they had been featured in some teen magazines (Shizuo rolls his eyes at the memory of that) and some surprise interviews that Izaya always managed to get themselves out of (i.e. gently coercing the papz with information, or straight up just using his knife skills to ruin wires of their equipment). Shizuo isn’t a big fan of violence, but if a little can go a long way then maybe it’s not so bad. Izaya hasn’t physically hurt anyone anyway, usually all he does is bluff and his infamous reputation does the rest to scare people away.

He thinks that maybe their relationship works out so well because Izaya talks a lot. Maybe it works because Izaya’s pretty patient with him too, and helps him work out his words when they actually do get into an argument (he really is baffled by how far they’ve come).

Izaya tugged at Shizuo’s hand, successfully tugging the blond out of his thoughts as well. “Are you worried?” The former informant asked. It had been a while but thanks to some of Izaya’s connections, he was able to take himself out of the underground world and into a more legal way of financial income (though that didn’t stop him from doing jobs for friends or people he particularly liked). 

Shizuo as well had managed to find himself back into a bartending job and, after much encouragement from Izaya, had taken up some classes that earned him actual certification. And, again, through Izaya’s connections, he’d manage to find a position at a fancy shmancy bar where all the fancy shmancy people went. He even got to see Kasuka sometimes too.

“Of course I’m worried,” Shizuo grumbled. They’d been together for five years. Izaya had met his family and finally Shizuo was finally going to meet his boyfriend’s parents. “You don’t really talk about them much, it always seemed that you didn’t really… I dunno, cared about them meeting me.”

“But meeting the family is important to you, yeah?” Izaya replied, tilting his head to get a better look at Shizuo’s face. Part of understanding Shizuo in the most efficient way is to look at his face. He’s honest with his words but even more honest with his facial expressions and body language in general, and Izaya’s always been very good at understanding people even when they don’t speak.

Shizuo nodded. They’d talked about it before. But he also understood that not all families are happy and whole. “I thought meetin’ the twins was enough,” he answered back. Though Izaya didn’t like to admit it, Shizuo knew that he had a soft spot for his sisters. “And, whenever you did talk about yer parents it always felt like they were people you knew instead of like, your parents.”

Though Izaya seemed confident as ever, he did feel a little bit weird. He hasn’t seen his parents in years and honestly he didn’t care about them that much. After all, he was the one who practically raised his sisters (no wonder they’re both fucked up as well), and a lot of his childhood was filled with memories of their absence. He doesn’t particularly hate them, nor does he particularly like them. Perhaps Shizuo was right in assuming they were just people Izaya knew. “They wanted to see you actually,” he admitted. “I didn’t think of calling them, but they decided to call me after all these years.”

Shizuo grumbled slightly under his breath, stepping a little closer into Izaya’s personal bubble so that he could wrap an arm around his lover’s waist. “And you agreed to it?” he asked, a little bit baffled and with a twinge of distaste. Somehow, he doesn’t really like that they didn’t bother to call their oldest son to check up on him in years.

“For two reasons,” Izaya said. “One is because I know that you do value family, and even if we talked about my parents not really being… Parents, I know that you wanna meet them anyway because you’re curious.”

The elevator dinged, and the doors opened up to a fancy restaurant where the Orihara parents were currently waiting for them.

Shizuo felt the cold sweat roll down his back. He reminded himself that shades aren’t an indoor item so he takes his off and tucks them into his pocket.

“Two,” Izaya chirped happily, pulling away from Shizuo’s hold to instead hold his hand. “I’m just as curious as you are. I can’t even begin to imagine what they’re like. So don’t be so nervous, just try to think of it like a double date with Shinra and Celty.”

“But I like Celty, and maybe Shinra,” Shizuo argued, but let himself be pulled away by his lover. “It’s not hard to be around them.”

“Mairu and Kururi are here too,” Izaya reassured him. “Quite frankly, they’ve unofficially divorced from them and have been reaping all the benefits of being teenagers left alone with money from their parents bank accounts and a little more extra pocket money from their wonderful brother.”

Shizuo smiled a little softly to himself. He has indeed noticed though that Izaya’s relationship with most of the people around him have severely improved ever since they started dating. He’s still a bit of an asshole but he’s reliable, and a little more genuine. Seeing Izaya bicker with his sisters when they sometimes go grocery shopping together has always made his heart feel warm and full. Sometimes he finds himself daydreaming, wondering what it would be like if they had teenagers of their own--

The bartender blushes, shakes his head to keep focus. Izaya is telling him to be himself, and that he sees the twins already.

It is so jarring to see their blank expression (Kururi’s usual blank expression is somehow blanker than usual) brighten up so instantly the moment they see Izaya and Shizuo approach the table. “We’re so glad you’re here!” Mairu yelled without any shame. “It was getting really boring!”

The Orihara parents both frown at the outburst but stay perfectly calm. This draws in Shizuo’s attention. He’s picked up a thing or two from being Izaya’s boyfriend and one thing he’s gotten better at is reading body language. They’re both pretty stiff, so he supposes they’re both feeling kinda nervous. Maybe because they don’t know what to expect.

They all sit at their respective places and dinner goes on without a hitch. Izaya and the girls get a lot of their looks from their mother, except for the eyes which look almost exactly like their father’s. The parents look old, much older than Shizuo’s own parents, and Shizuo can’t help but wonder if it’s because of work and stress, like these people don’t know how to have fun. At every outburst Mairu has after the first one, she’s scolded and told to behave more lady-like. Kururi’s single word sentences, usually enough to have her point come across, is judged and she’s told to talk more and be more sociable.

Even with Izaya, who’s put on the facade of perfect gentleman (the mask Shizuo knows he uses to get on the good side of people so they relax around him), is getting a lot of things nitpicked about him like how unprofessional his hair is, how he should wear a business suit instead of the parkas that he usually dons. Though Izaya doesn’t flinch at anything they say, because not a lot of people can actually hurt Izaya with their words.

Overall, Shizuo doesn’t like them. They don’t feel like very hospitable people. He can’t help but compare them to his own parents. When his parents had met Izaya, they’d been so happy to meet him and asked him so many questions and even told him to come over anytime that he’d like. But judging from the way that Izaya’s father is looking at him, he can kinda tell that he’s expected to introduce himself because clearly Izaya’s introduction of him wasn’t enough.

Shizuo taps on the table with the end of his fork. The Orihara parents give him dirty looks, but Izaya knows that it’s a signal to catch his attention.

“집에 가고 싶어” he tells Izaya. (I want to go home).

Shizuo had learned Korean at Izaya’s insistence. They had learned it together. Now they use it to communicate when they don’t want to be understood in public.

Izaya beams, because he’s always so delighted when Shizuo puts to use the information he reluctantly agreed to learn because Izaya wanted him to. “그들에 대해 어떻게 생각하십니까?” he asks. (What do you think of them?)

“난 그들을 증오,” he replies, frowning just a little bit more. He can still see the way the Orihara parents are sending displeased looks at them, probably thinking them rude for having a private conversation or something. (I hate them.)

“극적인 출구를 만들고 싶습니까?” (Do you want to make a dramatic exit?)

But before Shizuo can reply, Mairu’s already grabbing the water pitcher from the waiter, spilling the ice and everything in it onto the floor before jumping up onto the table with a battle screech. She raises the pitcher high up above her head, throwing it hard at the floor and it breaks into tiny little pieces. “SCATTER!!!” she yells, jumping down from the table and grabbing Kururi’s hand and pulls her as she makes a mad dash towards the exit.

Izaya follows suit, grabbing Shizuo by the hand to more dramatically burst through the fire exit, triggering the alarm and setting off the sprinklers. They run down the stairs, parkouring at some instances just because they can, and when they finally get to the back alley they’re both laughing, still running away from the scene of the crime.

“They’re so stuck up,” Shizuo shouts in disbelief. “They’re nothing like I ever imagined!”

“What sort of image did you have in your mind before meeting them?” Izaya asked. They’ve slowed down to a walk now, Izaya reaching his hand out so that Shizuo could hold it. “Honestly, I’ve forgotten what they were like. The twins probably harbor more hate for them than I ever could, they had to live with them for a while when they were in Middle school.”

“I thought they would have been a little bit fun,” Shizuo admitted. “I mean, you and the girls are kinda fuckin’ crazy. It was like I was lookin’ at people who looked like you but were complete strangers.”

“They’re practically strangers,” Izaya shrugs. “I quite like your parents more than I ever liked mine. And your mom makes the best apple pies.”

“You should tell her that, she’ll like you even more.”

Izaya gasps, mildly offended. “She already likes me plenty.”

Their conversation is cut short when they hear tapping at the glass window beside them. It's Kururi, and she’s inside a fast food restaurant. She points at the counter, and they see that Mairu is already bringing a tray loaded with enough food for all of them.

As they join the twins at the table, Izaya perks up immediately. “How was your night?” he asked.

“Booooooooooooooooooooooooring!” Mairu replies, slamming her hand on the table for emphasis. Their food wobbles on the unsteady table but otherwise doesn’t fall over. “It’s not like we needed to be there! They weren’t even listening to a thing I was saying!”

“I don’t ever wanna see’em again,” Shizuo agrees.

Kururi mumbles something but it was a little too quiet to hear.

“What was that?” Izaya asks.

She pulls out two notebooks from her little purse. “Swiped…” she mutters. (I took their passports while they were distracted).

Though the four of them look odd because they’re all dressed up fancy but eating at a fast food restaurant, Shizuo thinks that this is the type of family atmosphere he’d rather have.


End file.
